


Tricks and Treats

by Fait_dEtoiles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Fall Fun, Halloween, M/M, S'mores, hay rides, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fait_dEtoiles/pseuds/Fait_dEtoiles
Summary: Patrick is excited to take David to a pumpkin patch for a night of fall fun including a hay ride, snuggles by the fire and s'mores.  David is less than thrilled at what he might encounter outside in a field after dark, but Patrick is persuasive and knows how to win David's heart.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to all the readers of Schitt's Creek fics!! Hope you all are enjoying the fall weather that prompted this little seasonal ficlet. And thank you to my own #SS cheerleaders and, of course, to Dan Levy, all who serve as my inspiration to write more and do better.

Fall weather in northern rural Ontario has been known to hit hard and fast. Biting temperatures, overnight frosts, and snowfalls that often begin by mid-October blanket the countryside and last throughout the winter. But this year has had milder weather. The fiery colored leaves are still clinging to the trees even into late October. Halloween is just around the corner and pumpkin patches are open and busy with customers. Evening temperatures dip making for brisk but enjoyable weather for hay rides and campfires. And Patrick cannot wait to share the fun of these fall activities with his gorgeous but admittedly outdoor-averse boyfriend. He knows when they’re snuggled together against the hay-bales by a warm glowing fire, however, it will be worth all the effort it’s going to take to get David there.

David is at their store, unpacking the new pumpkin and spice candles that had just arrived when he hears the chime of bell above the door. “Hey babe,” Patrick greets him warmly entering their stockroom office space. David smiles and leans in for a kiss, but quickly turns very suspicious when Patrick drops their lunch he had just picked up onto the desk and catches him in his arms, pulling him in for a hug.He begins whispering compliments into his ear as he strokes up and down David’s back pressing soft kisses to his neck, during work hours no less.

“You’re looking cozy today,” Patrick mumbles, peppering kisses from David's ear along his jaw, landing on that soft sweet spot where his neck turns into his collarbone.

“And?” David replies, tipping his head back and to the side to offer a bit more room, savoring Patrick’s mouth on his neck as he plants his hands firmly on Patrick’s hips, holding him steady, but not pulling him in.

“_And_, I love this new sweater. It looks so cozy and warm. _And_ you look delicious in it, by the way,” Patrick continues.

“Mmmhmmm. That’s a given. Just the way I look,” David chuckles. “Is there...is there something you...something you..._want_?” He’s finding his pitch is rising as his words begin to catch; his brain is buffering trying to keep his breath steady against the emotions Patrick is so successfully arousing while nestled into his neck.

Patrick definitely knows David’s weaknesses and his aversions all too well and is now using this ammunition to his advantage. He knows if he wants to triumph and win this challenge of getting David to agree to an outside adventure, in a field, at night, he’s going to really need to work this impromptu ‘compliments and kisses’ session for all it’s worth. “I just thought you might want to snuggle under a blanket with me tonight in that cozy fall sweater, that’s all,” he continues.

“Mmmm, sounds fun. I kinda think it would be more fun without the sweater though,” he adds, shimmmying his shoulders, allowing himself to be pulled in closer toward his partner’s hips- just a hair away from making contact.

“But the blanket and fire alone won’t keep you warm enough. Even with me underneath the blanket _with_ you, kissing you, and cuddling you,mmmm.....” Patrick whispers as his words trail off, planting his lips firmly behind David’s ear.

David is nodding along, humming in approval as Patrick gives him a soft peck of a kiss between each thought. He is just beginning to allow himself to enjoy the wet kisses that Patrick is now liberally applying to the other side of his neck and up behind his ear, completely taken in by the cozy scene Patrick is painting, when all the words Patrick has spoken finally register in his mind.

“_Fire_? Who said anything about a _fire_?” His voice now an octave higher, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he takes a step back pushing against Patrick’s shoulders, questioning his boyfriend’s obviously insincere motives since he’s returned from the café friskier than usual. Looking down sternly at Patrick, forcing him to respond, he lowers his voice demanding “Where is this _fire_ going to be, Patrick?”

“The campfire?” He replies in a guilty but questioning tone, indicating he knows he’s been caught but can’t help it. Looking up through his thick lashes, blinking as he raises his eyebrows, letting his eyes go all puppy dog sad, he adds “Tonight at Ted’s grandpa’s pumpkin patch.” Remembering such things from his past, his voice begins to show excitement. “There’s going to be a hay ride, and...and lots and lots of cuddling, _under a blanket,_” he adds hopefully, again trying to lull David back into the romantic bliss he had just snapped out of. “I met him on the way back from the café and he invited us. Said Alexis will be there, and Stevie and Twyla, too.”

“Yes, Patrick,” David begins, “But campfires are traditionally outside, at _night_. And although I do enjoy an occasional music festival in a field, I do Coachella every year you know, I would prefer my outside field adventures to take place in the _daylight_ where I might be able to see the bugs _before_ they assault me. And sitting in hay, by a cozy fire or not, is just _incorrect_.”

“Mmm, I know you say that, but imagine the blanket. And_ me_. And _us _under the blanket. Keeping warm by the fire. Eating _s’mores_,” Patrick chides, throwing in food as his last-ditch effort at swaying this argument about the merits of outdoor fall activities to his favor.

David allows Patrick to pull him back into his arms and is again enjoying neck kisses as Patrick nuzzles him. “And _s’mores_ are?” he asks inquisitively.

“Oh, _David_,” Patrick breathes heavily into David’s ear. “S’mores are the best part. Did I forget to mention _s’mores_? S’mores are gooey(kiss)...and chocolatey(kiss)...and crispy with graham crackers(kiss)...and soft (kiss)...melted(kiss)...marshmallows (kiss).” He begins again with an onslaught of chaste kisses to David’s neck between each drippingly sweet thought, spreading them across his boyfriend’s very willing neck as he successfully returns David to a blissed-out state somewhere between the promise of desserts and an innocent romantic interlude beneath a cozy blanket beside a warm glowing fire.

“And you’ll be there to watch out for flying insects with milky exoskeletons?” David playfully challenges as he gives in, knowing he is obviously losing his will to fight against Patrick and his persuasive determined mouth.

“And I’ll be there,” Patrick agrees. “And we’ll get through it together,” he smiles, knowing he’s finally won. He chuckles, realizing he has not triumphed with the promise of snuggles by the fire, but with the promise of chocolate and graham crackers and _marshmallows_. But despite this, or maybe because of it, he’s almost sure he loves David as much as David loves desserts (and Mariah, of course). And that is how, despite David’s protests, they end up spending the evening feeding each other sweet treats after a hayride, wrapped in a woolen blanket, licking each other’s fingers and lips, glowing with their love for each other like the flickering firelight keeping them cozy on that brisk fall night.


End file.
